baby markham
by mezzalou
Summary: stephanie markham is nearing the end of her pregnancy, and know her and ben wait for the birth of their baby, and they go through the drama of becoming a family


All saints

One shot

Baby blues

Sister Stephanie Markham is pregnant, at first, she was sceptical about the baby but know she is in her last trimester, and she loves the feel when her baby moves within her stomach, she stands in front of her mirror in her bedroom trying to make her maternity size nurses uniform fit, as she tugs and straightens the blouse she then feels a pair of hands snake around her from her back, the hands go to her stomach, she turns around to face the culprits wandering hands.

"what are you doing" asks Steph?

"checking to see if my wife and baby are doing okay before my wife goes to do a hard day's work even though she doesn't need to since she should be on maternity leave, and I also want to remind her that she is due in a matter of weeks" says ben.

"I know but I want to work until I need to stop, and lucky me if anything happens to me or the baby, least we know I am in the right place as I do work in a hospital" answers Steph.

"I know I just want you to be safe and the little one to" says ben touching her stomach as he speaks, but then he feels something incredible, and ever since the baby first kicked he couldn't stop touching Steph's belly, the baby kicked.

"ooh, that was a strong kick" says Steph placing a hand to the side of her bump.

"yeah it's going to play footy when he is older" says ben.

"really you know she may be a good football player, it feels like it from where I am " answers Steph, rubbing her aching back.

"well let's not get into that chat before work" says ben.

"yeah if we do I might have to go to the toilet again, since the baby is using my bladder as a soccer ball" says Steph.

"hey what's wrong with your back" asks Ben?

"oh some backache had it since last night but it's getting stronger, but that comes with carrying a bowling ball for nine months, and I may thank you for that" says Steph.

"oi we both made this baby and we will both love him or her no matter what as long as the baby is healthy, now why don't you stay at home and put your feet up" says ben.

"no, I am going in because I won't be able to work once the baby is born" answers Steph.

"fine I am not going to argue with you but if it gets too much for you then please come home if the back pain gets worse" says ben.

"okay I will know let's get going" says Steph.

Both ben and Steph leave the house together and they head off to work.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

All saints

Ward 17

Terri Sullivan is the nursing unit manager on ward 17, she has a stressful job running a ward, with so little staff and with her second in charge soon going to be on maternity leave, she is so stressed out and concerned for her friend who is 36 weeks pregnant and she still refuses to go on maternity leave.

Steph walks into the ward slowly, as she approaches the nurses desk she is greeted by Terri, von, Jared and Connor.

"morning Steph wow you look big, and ready to pop" says Connor.

"cheers Connor knew I could rely on you for a comment" says Steph in a hormonal voice.

"ignore him you look lovely for a pregnant woman so when are you going to be on leave" asks von?

"okay you lot work to do, patients to treat and look after, and Steph I have a nice job for you today" says Terri.

Everyone walks off to treat their patients apart from Terri and Steph who remain at the nurse's station.

"so, Terri what have you got for me to do today" asks Steph?

"oh, not much follow me" says Terri.

Steph follows Terri to her office, she opens the door and she points to the stack of paperwork on her desk.

"here you go, I need you to do paperwork and I know you want to work but please don't fight me on this I am doing this because I care about you so, you can do my paperwork and I will take the patients that you should have been looking after" says Terri.

"great paperwork, and what shall I do after I have finished" asks Steph?

"well I would say rest and put your feet up, and if anyone needs help then I don't see what harm there is in helping someone but promise me you will tell me if it gets too much for you, or if you are in pain" says Terri.

"okay I will do the paper work and I promise to tell you if anything is wrong" answers Steph walking into the office and takes a seat in the chair and she gets on with the paperwork, when she sits down she feels a weird sensation in her stomach like a pressure at the bottom of her bump, she breathes through the pressure and sits down not thinking what could cause the discomfort.

Mid-day comes around and Steph had finished all the paperwork Terri had asked her to do, but her back pain had increased and know sitting down was getting too much for Steph to handle, once she finished the paperwork Terri asked her to do she got up from the office chair, as she got up that's when she felt another wave of pain go through her back, she thought nothing of it and walks out the room.

Steph waddles out of the office holding her back as she walks then when she gets to the nurse's station she leans against the desk breathing through the agonizing back pain that she had been feeling all day, but they had gotten worse.

"Steph you ok" asks von who is stood with Jaz behind the desk.

"yeah ooh god this back pain is getting worse I think something is not right" groans out Steph breathing through the pain.

"Jaz is room one available know" asks von?

"err yeah the patient has just gone to theatre" answers Jaz looking to the board.

"right clear that room and when the patient comes back from theatre tell them we had an emergency, and we needed the room" says von.

"but I need confirmation from Steph or Terri" says Jaz.

"I say you can give the room out, so do it please" groans Steph.

"okay room one is all yours what else can I do" asks Jaz?

"call ben and get Terri from room four know" says von escorting Steph into room one.

Once in room one Steph walked to the dinner trolley for the bed, she leant over it groaning through the agonizing pain in her back, von comes up behind her and rubs her back trying to ease the pain.

"okay come on let's get you out of these clothes and into something more comfortable, and I need to ask a few questions too" says von.

"like what" asks Steph?

"well, have your waters broken" asks von?

"no, next question" says Steph.

"when did the back-pain start" asks von?

"ooh last night ahh "answers Steph breathing through a contraction.

"okay so you have been in labour for nearly twelve hours why didn't you say something to someone" says von.

"because I didn't know I was in labour, know stop with the questions and help me get into a gown please" says Steph.

Von helps Steph get undressed and into a hospital gown, once done she helped Steph onto the bed, with Steph tucked up in bed von went to get things sorted out for the birth.

"right stay in bed buzz if you need anything, I need to speak to Terri and maternity, and I will see where ben is" says von.

"thanks, von" says Steph.

Von leaves the room and walks to the nurse's station.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

At the nurse's station Terri stood looking around like she lost something.

"hey has anyone seen Steph she is not in the office" asks Terri?

"nope maybe she went to dinner" suggests Jared.

"or maybe she went into labour" suggests Jaz.

"not funny Jaz and yeah she may have gone to lunch we will see" says Terri.

"err Terri I know where Steph is and am afraid Jaz, is right" says von.

"wait no way Steph is in labour" asks Jared?

"yes, she is" answers von.

Everyone is cut off by the buzzer coming from room one.

"oh, and that is Steph needing me and Terri can you come to please, and Jaz get onto maternity say we have a patient down here and need their help, and please find ben" shouts von.

Von and Terri rush to room one, once inside Terri is shocked to see Steph panting through a strong contraction.

"oh, Steph why didn't you tell me you were in labour" says Terri.

"I didn't know all I had was back pain and know my waters have broken and I feel too much pressure" says Steph.

"okay let's get you into the chair while me and von change the sheets also we will put a sheet underneath to stop any leakages" explains Terri.

"good, has someone called ben" asks Steph?

"I asked Jaz to call him, I am sure he will be here soon now let's get you into the chair and you need to calm down and stop worrying and think about the baby" says von.

"fine" answers Steph as she struggles to get out of bed.

Terri and von change the sheets quickly and soon Steph was back in bed resting.

"hey Steph I know you hate this but I need to examine you just in case we end up delivering the baby down here" says Terri.

"fine go ahead before the next contraction" huffs Steph.

"right know spread your legs for me whilst I place this blanket over your waist" says Terri.

Steph does as she is told, she spreads her legs so that Terri could examine her, once the exam was finished she decided to tell Steph the news.

"right Steph you have dilated to 8 cm which tells me that you have been in labour since last night, and there is a possibility that we could be delivering this baby on ward seventeen" explains Terri.

"great ... ahh " shouts Steph screaming through the next strongest contraction that just surprised her now since her contractions were well on top of one another.

"breathe Steph just pant" says Terri.

"I am doing" groans Steph breathing hard through the contractions.

Outside of room one

Jaz and Connor stood at the nurse's station and all they could hear from room one was loud screams, Luke walks up to the desk, he looks around the ward seeing where the scream was coming from.

"can I ask what is going on in room one or shall I ask" says Luke.

"we are having a baby soon" answers Connor.

"yeah and I am trying to get hold of ben I left a message with ambulance operations to tell him Steph needs him now" says Jaz.

"wait Steph is in labour" asks Luke?

"yeah" answers Connor.

"I'll go offer my support and good luck" says Luke.

Luke walks over to room one, he opens the door and creeps into the room.

Inside the room

The door to the room opens, Steph, Terri and von all turn around looking to see who had entered the room.

"Luke what you doing here" asks Steph?

"heard you went into labour" says Luke.

"yeah and I want ben before this baby comes soon, ooh because I have a feeling it may be here sooner" groans out Steph.

"Steph what you feeling" asks Terri?

"pressure and I feel the head I think near my pelvis bone" says Steph panting.

"I am just going to examine your stomach" says Terri.

Terri feels steph's stomach and she is shocked to feel the baby's head in the pelvis meaning Steph would be pushing soon.

"Steph the baby is moving down and you are well on your way to delivering this baby" explains Terri.

"is there anything I can do for you" asks Luke?

"find ben for me" asks Steph?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke walks out of room one and then he goes on a mission to find ben, he runs outside and he sees ben's ambulance in the car park, he runs to the ambulance and he finds ben chatting to his new partner Bron, he rushes over to ben.

"ben you need to come quick" says Luke out of breath.

"why" asks ben?

"it's Steph she has gone into labour and she is asking for you" says Luke.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In the ward

Ben and bron run through the doors of ward seventeen with luke behind them, as they get onto the ward they hear the screams coming from room one, ben hears the screams from his wife and he runs into the room, and straight to her.

In room one

Ben is at Steph's side holding her hand as she squeezes his hand for dear life.

"hey how are you doing" asks ben?

"oh, dandy I have to push your baby out of me which is just painful" answers Steph.

"okay fair point, and why is she not in maternity" asks ben.

"because she is about to bring your baby into the world and she won't hold on" says von.

"right hang on if she is giving birth now then wouldn't she has been in labour for so long" asks ben?

"she was steph didn't know it was labour pains" says terri.

"the back pain" answers ben.

"yep and a midwife is on the way down to help" says Terri.

"well they better be here soon because I really need to push badly" says Steph panting.

Terri gets to the end of the bed and she lifts the sheet up and she is shocked to see the baby's head crowning.

"okay we haven't got time to wait for the midwife, Steph when you feel the next contraction push, and keep going, and ben I think you might want to see something" says Terri.

"oooh ahhh " says Steph pushing through the contractions.

Ben pears over her legs and he look to see the most wonderful thing, the birth of his first child, as Steph pushed the baby came out further and further.

"that's it babe keep pushing the baby is nearly out" says ben

"god shut up ben" groans out steph pushing.

After three strong pushes and squeezing bens hand for dear life, a sound is heard in the room, the sound of a new born baby.

"congratulations guys you have a beautiful baby girl" says Terri placing the new born on her mother's chest


End file.
